


[民诺民] 触而不及

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Regret, coward jaemin, so is Jeno, yes they do love each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 灵感来自于cp短打生成器，这是一篇记了一辈子的流水账，从两个人初识到离开这个世界。主罗渽民视角，有一点点偏民诺，但是本质民诺民没差，都不能算be叭毕竟两个人都没有在一起过。推荐bgm cigarettes after sex的k.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Kudos: 6





	[民诺民] 触而不及

是了， 罗渽民想，他与李帝努的一生，就是欲言又止，触而不及，氤氲热气间的隐忍对望，与喉间的几口涩酒入肠。他们这该死的默契，让热烈在沉默中阵亡。

·

13岁

他们第一次遇到对方，同校同班同桌。

罗渽民记得当时的李帝努还没有长开，小小的奶团子，软软乎乎的。刘海盖过眉毛，眼睛亮亮的，睫毛超级长，像小扇子一样，低头的时候会在眼睑上投下一片阴影。

罗渽民主动地冲着奶团子露出一个笑容，“我叫罗渽民，你呢？”

奶团子笑起来眼睛弯弯的，“李帝努。”

16岁

罗渽民第一次梦到李帝努，梦到自己把李帝努摁在身下。架起他修长的双腿，他眼睛红红的，长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，眼角的泪滑过颧骨上的泪痣，声音也是带着一丝委屈的哭腔，软绵绵地叫着自己nana。

罗渽民觉得自己可能是疯了。

第二天在学校看到李帝努，罗渽民觉得自己有一肚子话想说，却一个字也蹦不出来。反而是李帝努捏了捏自己的手，关心地问自己是不是心情不好。

罗渽民看到李帝努的脸和自己梦里李帝努的脸重叠起来，他脑子里乱乱的，李帝努说了什么罗渽民一个字都没听进去。

他只想用嘴唇封住李帝努那两片颜色鲜艳的唇。

23岁

罗渽民本来想和李帝努上同一个大学，可惜造化弄人，罗渽民不仅晚了李帝努一年，最后还被迫去了那个离他们家乡很远的大城市上学。

罗渽民曾经在无数个腰伤复发的夜晚辗转反侧，后悔自己不该练速滑。

倒不是因为现在熬人的疼痛，只是觉得自己很对不起一直陪在自己身边的李帝努。

虽然上大学的时候罗渽民总是和李帝努联系，几乎每天都在打电话视频，罗渽民还是很讨厌这种触碰不到李帝努的日子。

如果有可能的话，罗渽民还是喜欢把自己当成人体挂件挂在李帝努身上，时不常地亲亲蹭蹭，像以前一样。

不过幸好，他回来了。

30岁

两家父母都觉得孩子们差不多年纪了，可以开始考虑结婚了。所以也没太过问两个人的意见，便让他俩去相亲了。

结果罗渽民和李帝努在同一家餐厅遇见了对方。罗渽民相亲对象的视线在两人之间来回了几次，主动提出要不大家坐到一起索性就当朋友聚会了。不知道为什么，罗渽民和李帝努都没能张嘴拒绝。

李帝努身旁的女孩子看起来和李帝努挺配的，罗渽民心不在焉地想着。透过桌上菜肴升腾着的热气，罗渽民有些管不住自己的眼睛，时不常瞟向温柔笑着的李帝努。

罗渽民全程都有些过于安静，他的相亲对象似乎没注意到罗渽民的异常般和李帝努以及他的相亲对象聊着天。

32岁

罗渽民的左臂被穿着婚纱的新娘挎着，两年前的相亲对象变成了妻子。

“渽民呀，新婚快乐。” 李帝努的笑眼依旧弯弯，手里举了一杯酒来敬罗渽民。身旁的女人还是像以前一样，微笑着回敬了李帝努。

罗渽民紧盯着李帝努将一杯酒都干了之后也一口闷了自己杯中透明的酒液，试图在李帝努的微笑中看出什么别的情绪，入喉的酒液又苦又辣。

却根本比不上猛地涌上心头的万般苦涩。

身旁的女人轻轻地拽了拽罗渽民的袖口 “该去下一桌了” 罗渽民扯出了一个不算好看的笑容，沉默着点了点头。

45岁

“糯糯，恭喜你从小学毕业啦。” 李帝努给罗渽民的女儿买了她念叨很久的乐高，糯糯开心地谢过李帝努之后便抱着盒子跑到一旁开始研究，罗渽民的妻子也被糯糯叫过去陪着拼。

罗渽民这几年话越来越少，本来看石头都含情的眼神越来越冷漠，这些年也就是家人和李帝努不怕他。公司里面的下属看到罗渽民都有些害怕，几乎要到了看到罗渽民都不敢上前打招呼的地步。

不过罗渽民倒也觉得没什么的，心里藏了太多事情，让他每天被数不清的阴暗思绪压得透不过气来。索性便暴露出原本淡漠的性子，至少可以在不必要的场合挡掉很多罗渽民不想处理的事情。

“帝努啊，以后一起去养老院吧。” 罗渽民一边炒着菜一边对帮着打下手的李帝努说道。

李帝努手上的动作停了一下，歪着头看了看罗渽民冷峻的侧脸。罗渽民把做好的菜倒进了盘子里，转过头望向了身边的李帝努，耐心地等着李帝努的回答。

“好呀。” 李帝努点了点头。

55岁

糯糯的大学毕业典礼是罗渽民和李帝努一起参加的。

糯糯母亲和罗渽民刚提出了离婚没多久，虽然也出席了，不过由于工作的原因便只露了个面就离开了。

而李帝努前几年被父母逼着结了婚，比起为了生孩子延续血脉，更像是父母逼着李帝努找了个伴搭伙过日子。

糯糯倒是不挑，反而觉得有会照相的罗渽民和年过五十却更有味道的帅大叔李帝努陪着也挺好。于是罗渽民负责给闺女和闺女的好朋友们留影，李帝努负责给罗家父女拎东西顺便长脸。罗渽民开着车把糯糯和朋友们送到了她们打算去吃饭的地方，车门也没挡住叽叽喳喳的女孩子们讨论着糯糯帅气的爸爸和叔叔。

罗渽民和李帝努有些无奈地冲着对方笑了笑。

“咱们去楼下那家面馆？” 

“方向盘在你手里，听你的。”

60岁

糯糯和罗渽民出柜了，罗渽民抿嘴问道 “糯糯想好了吗？”

“不管你做什么爸爸都会支持你，可是这条路真的很难走。” 

糯糯的眼神很坚定，罗渽民心里感慨着孩子长大了又暗暗地佩服着糯糯的勇气，便揉了揉她的头发，轻轻地说 “糯糯觉得什么时候合适了，就带着那个孩子也一起来见见我吧。”

68岁

李帝努从罗渽民那里听说了糯糯爱人的家人都拒绝参加她们的婚礼，便自告奋勇地以糯糯爱人家属的身份出席了，还和罗渽民一起写了一篇证词。

罗渽民牵着糯糯站在礼堂尽头看着李帝努牵着糯糯的爱人一步步地走向自己，突然觉得有些羡慕糯糯。

又恍惚地感觉自己穿梭过了厚重的时光，看到了20多岁正意气风发的李帝努穿着合身的西装，慢慢地向自己走来。李帝努脸上的笑容和自己第一次见到他的时候一样，亮亮的眼睛里装满了对未来无尽的期待。

75岁

李帝努的妻子几个月前因为心脏原因离世了，而罗渽民和李帝努也就一起搬进了养老院。

养老院在一个四季如春的地方，空气并不干燥反而总是潮乎乎的，李帝努虽然喜欢这里的空气，却总觉得过于湿润的空气影响到了跟着他很多很多年的吉他，所以会跟罗渽民抱怨自己现在天天都要调弦。

罗渽民依旧保持着每天一杯咖啡的习惯，只不过从以前苦到令人发指的8shot冰美式改成了入口更顺滑一些的flat white。

就是喝之前要记得吃lactose pill，毕竟自己的肠胃还是对奶制品接受无能。

83岁

李帝努最近开始有些忘事了，罗渽民发现了之后便开始神秘兮兮地开始写东西，被李帝努发现了也只是倔强地护住本子不让他看。李帝努也只好作罢，耐心地等着罗渽民写完给他看的那天。

不过李帝努终究还是没赶上罗渽民写完。

他们的家乡下了这年冬天第一场雪时，李帝努还笑着和罗渽民说想去看雪了，第二天却再也没醒过来。

罗渽民也没有撑过那个冬天，在玉兰开花之前也离开了。

  
  


糯糯和他的爱人在给罗渽民收拾遗物的时候不小心掉出来了一个没封口的信封，里面洒出了厚厚一沓相片和几张信纸。她们互相看了看对方，糯糯把信纸捡了起来，拉着自己的爱人坐在地上一起读信。

  
  


帝努，

展信佳。

很抱歉没能在你走之前写完，明明说好要给你看的。

我这辈子好像都没来得及赶上你，生日比你晚，毕业比你晚，找到工作比你晚，甚至连离开这个世界都比你晚。唯一赶在你之前做的可能就是结婚生子了吧，但是这部分人生到现在想起来我依旧觉得愧疚又痛苦。

想来想去还是从一切的开始来写吧。

刚认识你的时候是13岁？大家都是从不同的小学来到了初中，而我很幸运地和你成为了同桌，更幸运地和你变成了好朋友。说实话初中我记得的部分不多，似乎也没有发生什么特别的大事，唯一记忆犹新的就是第一次见到你。你当时还不像现在这么帅气，是可可爱爱的样子，浑身都带着奶味。

高中本来是想平平稳稳的度过，却很突然地就意识到了对你的感情，所以决定了要和你一起考到同一个大学里。当时每天见你都有无数的话想告诉你，可是我不知道该从何说起。于是便把自己的心意全都藏了起来，打算等我们一起去一个全新的地方再和你慢慢说。

不过你也知道，那段时候还过于急功近利的我期待用任何奖项来证明自己，所以每天放学都花了大把时间在冰上练习。你总会来陪我训练，毕竟你是那种不怎么学只凭借聪明的脑袋瓜就可以考出好成绩的学生。

结果我受伤了，很严重的腰伤，没法根治只能养着的那种。当时我情绪很不好，明明马上就可以抓住眼前绚烂的人生，却一下子像是从梦里醒来一样，什么都没有了。

如果仅仅是疼痛也就罢了，最令我无法接受的是身边的所有人：不熟悉的同学，熟悉的朋友，还有你，都在努力地向未来全力奔跑着，而我只能躺在床上整天无所事事。

只有你总是抽出时间来看我，还给我带了你的笔记，也一直鼓励着我。大概是真的托你的福，虽然休学了一年，也没能考上你的学校，但是去了一个同样很不错的学校。

大学四年是我觉得难熬的几年了，每天都在压抑着想奔回家乡见到你的冲动。我每天醒来都觉得心里是无尽的恐惧，害怕已经和我拉开距离的你会越跑越远，把我永远地留在那个人生地不熟的大城市。

幸好你并不介意我经常和你打电话开视频。

也因为这个我总是被我们寝室的同学打趣说谈恋爱也就算了，异地也算了，我居然还这么黏人。虽然每次听到他们这么说都有些暗爽，不过我还是和他们解释过我们只是好朋友，还没有发展到那个地步，可是他们都不相信，还主动替我把桃花都挡了。虽然直到后来我才发现他们替我挡完桃花之后，他们还内部消化了几朵曾经属于我的桃花... 

总之，大学结束之后我便迫不及待地回到了我们的家乡。

我一秒钟都不想再等了，我想回到你身边，拉起你的手，望进你的眼睛，告诉你我喜欢你很久了。

不过再看到你的时候，我的一腔勇气都消失的无影无踪，我仿佛又变回了高中那个懦弱欲言又止的罗渽民。我也终于意识到我们之间不仅隔了1460个辗转反侧想要触碰却不及的夜晚，还隔了无数次只属于我们的隐忍对望。

然后我便被父母逼着去相亲，遇到了糯糯的母亲。

为什么会和糯糯的母亲结婚呢，我曾经问过自己很多很多遍。

我后来发现，是我太过于在意别人对我的看法了，我害怕自己是与众不同的那个。

即便很多时候与众不同都是褒义词。

努力学习是因为想让父母骄傲，拼了命去练速滑也是希望可以获得来自他人的肯定，甚至连结婚生孩子都是因为不想被指指点点说不在该干正事的年纪干正事。

不过幸好遇到的是糯糯的母亲，一个和我抱着同样想法的女孩子。

糯糯母亲心里也有一个她求而不得的人，或者用连求的勇气都没有来形容糯糯的母亲更合适。

就像我一样。

所以我们在结婚证都没有领的时候就已经在考虑以后分开的事宜，连结婚也是奔着离婚的目的去结的。

我们在婚前就商量好了一切，结婚后也是各过各的互不干扰。我们的婚姻大概概括一下就是两个陌生人合租在同一套房子里，共同抚养了一个孩子。

说起孩子，我和糯糯的母亲都觉得很对不起糯糯。为了满足家里老人们的一己私欲，我和糯糯的母亲决定做试管婴儿。

本来以为试管婴儿会很不顺利，我们也刚好可以以此作为借口不要孩子。

却没想到糯糯就这么来到了世上。

一开始我们两个都没有做好准备，都对这块揣了十个月掉下来的肉都没有什么特别的感情，甚至觉得有些过于陌生了。直到糯糯第一次冲我笑张开双臂向我要抱抱的时候，我才有种我真的当了爸爸的实感。

说到这里，你可能会想问我，难道我所谓的那些澎湃的感情都消亡了吗？

没有，甚至愈演愈烈。

这么多年我和糯糯的母亲都在互相替对方堵柜门，扮演着恩爱夫妻。这段婚姻里最真切的大概只有我们对糯糯的爱了吧，这里说起来也很奇怪，我和糯糯母亲的关系一直都不比陌生人强多少，却默契地把自己满腔的爱留给了糯糯。

幸好，糯糯在这段畸形的关系里被爱包裹着成长为了一个成熟、独立、比我和她母亲都要更勇敢的孩子。

我和糯糯母亲本来打算在糯糯考上大学之后就离婚，不过你却突然在那个时候结了婚。当时的我只觉得支撑我扮演好罗渽民的最后一根稻草也消失了。

于是近乎崩溃的我拜托糯糯母亲带着我去看了心理医生。糯糯母亲是个直觉敏锐又非常温柔的人，她和我说她早就看穿了我拙劣的掩饰，她一直都知道我对你的感情，但是她不想让我觉得不舒服，便一直像我帮她遮掩她的感情般帮我隐藏着我的情感。

我们终于在这段充斥着无数谎言的关系中学会了信任对方，并且成为了可以互相聊心事的好朋友。

所以我至今也很感谢她的温柔陪伴。

在糯糯大学快要毕业的时候，我才慢慢地从这个影响了我数年的噩梦中醒了过来。不过对你求而不得的情愫彻底成为了我这辈子的心魔，一直困扰着我。

再后来糯糯和我出柜了。不瞒你说，我当时的第一反应就是羡慕。羡慕糯糯有这个勇气说出来，不仅是对她的父母说出来，更是对她喜欢的人说出来的勇气，最重要的是糯糯敢于站出来做自己的勇气。

糯糯和我真是一点都不一样。我曾经甚至不敢面对我自己本来就是个冷漠的人这个事实，所以我利用了自己的长相，把自己伪装成了一颗腻腻乎乎的软糖，连脸上总是露出的多情微笑都是对着镜子精心练过无数遍之后的成果。后来糯糯出生了我的父母没过多久双双离世了之后，我才敢慢慢地暴露出自己真实的性子。

不过你看到那样的我似乎从来没有惊讶过，还和我说 “渽民不用太勉强，舒服地做自己就好。” 

可是那个时候的我，甚至有些分不清楚自己到底是那个盯石头都能盯出花的罗渽民，还是现在这个其实话很少 以半径一米画了个圈把家人和你都放进来保护好的罗渽民了。

哎，我好像脑袋也不好使了，总感觉越说越糊涂。

之后好像就是糯糯的婚礼了吧，你都是六十多岁的人了，却还是跟二十几岁没差。看到你冲我走过来的时候，毫不夸张的说，我感觉整个世界只剩下我们两个，周围的时空都凝固了，仿佛这是我们的婚礼一般。你的眼角已经有了皱纹，也没有像之前散发着成熟魅力的帅大叔样子，我却又一次心动了。

在养老院的生活总是让我感觉我们又回到了高中的时候，虽然身体已经垂垂老矣，我们却依旧是原来的样子。

我想着，这一辈子我都是个懦夫。

每次想要改变我们之间关系的时候，我总会不自觉地缩回了自己的壳里面，把自己所有的心事都藏匿起来。

现在看来，我做过的最勇敢的一件事大概就是主动和你成为朋友了吧。

和你在一起的时光都让我觉得弥足珍贵，每一分每一秒都像是从上天那里偷来的。

很感谢你一直陪在这样的我身边，也觉得很抱歉我一直没能勇敢地踏出那一步。

不知道是不是我们太过于默契，所以这辈子我们都选择了沉默。把热烈的情愫填满心中的每一道缝隙，固执地将那些剩余的无处安放的感情藏在那些以对方名字开头的句子里。

我还是不知道该如何开口告诉你，所以我写了这封信，又印了我们的照片，把那些曾经欲言又止的话都写在了相片后面。

如果真的有奈何桥的话，想自私地拜托你再等我一会儿，我好追上你，亲自告诉你我一辈子都没说出来的这句话。

帝努呀，我爱你。

罗渽民

  
  


The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 还有一点没在正文里写，就是njm其实听到糯糯的坦白是懊悔的，他很自责的认为是自己的原因，所以糯糯变成了这个样子，他觉得当时就应该坚持不要孩子。  
> 并不是他反对糯糯成为少数群体，只是他觉得作为父母太心疼孩子，他不想让自己爱了那么多年的孩子走上一条他都不敢走的路。  
> 他已经把自己这辈子活成了一个困境，把自己活生生的熬成了现在这个样子，他不想让孩子"替"他经历他没经历过的这些。作为父母，他认为他曾经可以更好的引导孩子？  
> 但是糯糯本质上是完全不一样的，糯糯更坚强更勇敢，她不是那么在意别人的看法，她希望活成轻松快乐的样子而不是压抑自己去讨好别人。
> 
> 写完之后只想说，幸好他们的现生一切都好。


End file.
